Mikoto (FE)
Mikoto is a character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the queen and ruler of Hoshido. Involvement After the death of her husband and the kidnapping of her child, tensions between Hoshido and Nohr increased. Nohr attempted to instigate a war for many years, however Mikoto created a magical barrier that caused any Nohrians that entered Hoshido to immediately lose the will to fight, making a invasion into Hoshido impossible. To counter this, Nohr began assaulting Hoshido with Faceless, dark creatures lacking sentience, thus free to attack Hoshido. After many long years, as fate would have it, during a mission to scope out a base on the border of Hoshido and Nohr, the Avatar is knocked out by Rinkah and brought back to Hoshido. Kaze delivers the Avatar to Castle Shirasagi and Mikoto was finally reunited with her child. After spending a day in Hoshido, they accept Mikoto as their mother, however their reunion is cut short. After gathering much of the Hoshido populace in Shirasagi Castle Town, a hooded man appears, taking the Ganglari from the Avatar and uses it to attack them. However, Mikoto steps in the way of the attack to protect the Avatar, killing her in the process. Overcome with grief from the death of their mother, the Avatar degenerates into their dragon form and retaliates against the assailant. Even though the Avatar's rage is eventually quelled, Mikoto's death causes the barrier she constructed to dissipate, allowing Nohr to finally begin its assault on Hoshido. Hidden Truths Mikoto herself does not directly appear in the Xenologues, but her backstory is revealed. Mikoto was born in Valla and is the sister of Arete. One day, she found an amnesiac hooded man and nursed him back to health. The two fell in love and eventually bore a child, the Avatar. However, with the threat of the great dragon Anankos and his hostile takeover of Valla, the hooded man revealed to Mikoto that he is the disembodied soul of Anankos and regretfully decides to send her and the Avatar away from Valla in order to protect her from his dragon half's wrath, along with Arete and her daughter, Azura. Mikoto was successful and managed to eventually make her way to Hoshido where she met King Sumeragi. Seeing her plight, Sumeragi welcomed her and the two eventually fell in love and the two became married. She became the step-mother of the Hoshido royal siblings, however, aside from Ryoma, she made them believe that the Avatar is the child of Sumeragi. Birthright A statue of Mikoto has been built in the center of Shirasagi Castle Town in the epilogue of Birthright. The Hoshido siblings vow to their mother that they will continue to protect the peace that she sought. A visage of Mikoto appears over the statue and smiles at her children. Conquest She later reappears in the final chapter as a spirit alongside a deceased Ryoma and the newly deceased Takumi. She gives her support to the Avatar in defeating the infested Takumi. Revelation After defeating Arete in Valla, the Avatar and their army eventually make it into the Vallite Castle. Suddenly, the Avatar is teleported to a dark room where Mikoto materializes out of a pool of water, much to the Avatar's shock. The Avatar refuses to be fooled by the visage of their mother made form by Anankos. However, when they prepare to strike her down, they stop their blade short of her, confused why she did not dodge or block. Mikoto affirms that she believes in her child and only wishes what is best for them, convincing the Avatar to put faith in her words. She advises them to only open the blue doors, but during the third set of doors attempts to trick them into setting off a trap, revealing that she wishes to kill the Avatar and her Hoshidan children so that they can all be together as servants of Anankos. After the battle, she apologizes for tricking them, but the Avatar reconciles because they knew she was being controlled by Anankos. Sakura breaks down, wishing to see her mother once more, but Mikoto smiles, saying that she was happy to see all of her children once more, which is reciprocated by the Hoshido siblings. She notices that the Yato chose the Avatar to wield it and is happy to know that she was right to believe that the Avatar would defeat her. As the Avatar begins to well up, she tells them not to cry and reveals that she was born in Valla and was the sister of Arete. In turn, she reveals that the Avatar is Vallite royalty. She warns them that they will face the biggest dangers up ahead, but knows that they can handle it before she fades away. As the Hoshido siblings mourn their mother's passing, the Avatar is left to think over their identity as a Vallite royalty. However, they realize that their top priority is to take down Anankos. The Avatar looks to the sky and vows to their mother that they will bring peace back to the world for her sake. Killed Victims Unknown Killed By *King Garon (Indirectly Caused) *Avatar (Caused) *Sumeragi (Accidental) Allies *Arete *Sumeragi *Azura *Avatar *Ryoma *Takumi *Hinoka *Sakura Enemies *Anankos *King Garon Appearances *Fire Emblem Fates **Birthright **Conquest **Revelation Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem - Birthright Category:Fire Emblem - Revelations Category:Fire Emblem - Conquest Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Hoshido Family